A Ghost's Honor: How to survive in Desert Storm
Story Ghosts, stay low, this is not a drill. Phantoms have been reported near an abandoned city in a desert. Your mission right now? Go and hunt them. I, commander Jonathan "Reaper" Morrick, of the 3rd desert Ops Recon Assault Team, am here to make sure you live to tell the tale. Time/Place The Desert, one of the harshest environments for a soldier. Dry sands, no water for thousands of miles, and the blistering hot sun. Fortunately you've been trained in these conditions, but I'm not surprised that the Phantoms did the same. Choosing your loadout on this map Hear this, cadet; for a soldier who listens is one who survives. There are buildings in the area, good place for cover and moderate to long range warfare. For this dangerous location, it's best not to use a close range weapon (such as a shotgun, unless its a Serbu) and work with a moderate to long range weapon. You must choose a RELIABLE weapon. In this case, I would recommend a suppressed M4, but it's your choice. There is a saying for this: "All choices create a path. But every decision make a '''difference' in the battlefield."'' Tactics * This map is all about stealth from within. You will most likely need good ears to listen as Phantoms will pass near you without a sound. This can be rather difficult with bullets passing through your head. When this happens, good sight is just as important. you must spot players in order to see them through the windows of the buildings by pressing 'E' if you see anything suspicious. A Ghost must always be aware to reduce the chance of death by snipers. * Flanking is very important, it can be helpful and also extremely dangerous. If you have the hill in King of The Hill, there will be a high chance of flanks by the Phantoms through the doors of the side buildings next to the hill. Where to go for different roles * Snipers: As a sniper, it is best to head to the outskirts of the city, behind the buildings. That gives you perfect cover for you to eliminate any Phantoms spotted. It is recommended that you have someone you trust as a reliable spotter. * Scouts: Scouting the area for any phantoms, meaning you're the first to go to the Phantoms spawning area and direct snipers where the enemies are. Being a scout is an honorable thing. * Assault : One of the best roles to use, mainly because the Phantoms are more likely to use snipers, and it makes them vunerable to flanking. This role is perfect for flanking on this map. * Support: One of the most helpful classes, this class helps the other classes with any danger (stopping flankers and helping the scouts to spot, and givping suppression fire to the Phantoms when the assault team nearly gets K.I.A). If you are in support, you are responsible in King of The Hill for keeping the hill and help flank enemy phantoms and make them DROP. Epilogue Good job soldier, you are ready to fight at all costs. I hope you're not afraid of heights, because our plane is near the drop zone. Thanks for reading. This is actually one of my first guides (hopefully it looks good, and might help).